The invention relates to magnetic pole structures which can be employed in solenoid operated fuel pumps, such as, for instance, pressure surge fuel pumps.
The invention also relates to methods of constructing a magnetic gap between two magnetic poles and, more particularly, to methods of constructing a magnetic gap in a solenoid operated fuel pump, such as, for instance, a pressure surge fuel pump.